


the setting sun

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Sunsets, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 4: Sunset kissRayla, who has procrastinated with her college work, studies under a sunset with Callum.





	the setting sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“I really love sunsets.” Rayla said as she sat down on the tall, green grass, her laptop in her lap and a half empty cup of coffee beside her. She was wearing her reading glasses as she was trying to work on her final essay for this college course. She had a bad habit of being a really bad procrastinator, and that’s why she often studied with Callum, her boyfriend, outside in the afternoon. “They’re so calming. I’ve managed to write two whole paragraphs these past ten minutes!”

Callum smiled as he too sat on the grass, eyes buried in a book, so he looked up and into her eyes, showing that he was paying attention.

“That’s really good Rayla, I know you’re going to ace the course.”

“Callum, please, don’t ask for the impossible. I’m just glad if I pass at all. But it’s really nice if you to be out here with me even though you don’t have to. It must be a bit boring.”

He shook his head, after all, this was far from boring.

“Not at all, I have my books, and I get a bit of fresh air, and it really is calming. And anything to help you study. Being outside isn’t just food for you, I spend way too much time indoors.”

The sky was now a deep orange, beautifully painted with a tint of pink. It was gorgeous and like nothing else. Viewing it was amazing in its own way, but to sit outside with Callum beside her, it made the casual study session so much more special.

“Well, atleast we get to enjoy that sunset together. I think I’ll take a little break to watch it with you.”

“But you have work to do.”

“I know.” she answered, and then pressed her lips against Callum’s. His face reddened. “But, I still have plenty of time left. I think I can spare a few minutes to watch the sunset with you. Don’t you agree?”


End file.
